


Hiding

by FreyaRays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaRays/pseuds/FreyaRays
Summary: Just a quick drabble





	Hiding

She was crouched in her attic, cobwebs tickling and the smell of musk filling her nose. She remembered that when she was a kid this was her favorite hiding spot, she’d have to be super duper quiet and tip toe up there like she was a ninja on an important mission.   
What she was hiding from now, she had no idea. Maybe it was the mountain of homework on her desk waiting for her to finally pick it up, maybe it was because of the way her heart fluttered when that girl at school at smiled at her when she had stopped to help her pick up her papers. Maybe it was the fact that her dad had cursed at the TV when the supreme court made its ruling, and now one day if she was lucky, unlucky?, she would get to walk down the aisle and get married to the girl she loved.   
But right now, she needed to dig up one of the winter blankets that her mom insisted on putting up once March had passed and see if her connection good enough up here to watch videos of people like her, to make sure that she wasn’t alone. Dwelling on the what-ifs on the future never did her any good.


End file.
